Out of Order
by Neweii
Summary: (A Pokemon Special fanfic) Bill recebeu um casarão como herança de seu avô. Para arrecadar dinheiro para a reforma, ele aluga quartos para jovens estudantes super folgados, passando a ser explorado. Nada parece mudar, até que ele recebe uma ligação... Special, Oldrival, Frantic, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Comonner e Teashipping.
1. Prólogo - Always in a Trash Life

_**Notas**_

_**(N/A) nota da autora. Não tem a ver com o ponto de vista dos personagens**_

_**Cada capítulo mostra o ponto de vista de um ou mais personagens.**_

"_**ABC" – Pensamento**_

"_**-ABC" - Fala**_

_**Não inventei Pokémon e muito menos escrevi o mangá. **_

_**Tudo o que faço, é pela comédia. Fangirls, por favor, não me matem! .**_

_**CH 00**_

_Prólogo –_**Always In a Trash Life**

Visão do Bill

_**Segunda-feira 6:00 AM**_

Acordei com um estranho barulho.

Bateria? Essa hora?

Abri o guarda roupa e puxei uma roupa qualquer, mas ela não veio. Puxei de novo, nada.

-Que estranho, a roupa não tá vindo... Peraí, o que é isso? – Me aproximei cautelosamente - Aaaah! - rapidamente fechei o guarda roupa, foi impressão minha ou tinha um vulto preto lá dentro?

Tomei banho, me vesti, desci as escadas e comi uma barra de cereais.

-Quem deixou a janela aberta? Eu já avisei trilhões de vezes que se não fechar, a gente vai ser comido vivo...

Fechei a janela para evitar insetos e, ao tentar fazer o mesmo com a cortina, vi recortes em forma de moldes de roupas. Amaldiçoei o Ruby mentalmente.

-Da próxima vez, comprar uma verde-catarro ou amarelo-vômito. – falei para mim mesmo. Fui trabalhar e na volta comprei alguns lanches e comidas congeladas, era o mais prático e mais barato. Alimentar oito homens não é fácil...

Ao retornar, disse:

-Este é seu jantar de hoje. Podem comer. – joguei um pacote para cada e guardei o resto no armário da cozinha. Quando voltei à sala, havia um impasse no ar.

-Noodles? Eu comi isso três vezes nessa semana. E hoje é segunda! – Pearl manifestou-se.

-E dessa marca? A fábrica deles foi interditada na semana passada! – O Red parecia assustado.

Por isso mesmo estava mais barato...

-Sabor camarão?! Você sabe que eu tenho alergia a camarão! – Gold reclamou.

-Eu tô começando a desenvolver alergia a comida industrializada. Há quanto tempo não como algo feito em casa? – retrucou o Ruby.

-Comidaaa! – disse o Diamond antes de começar a devorar o seu lámen.

-Acho bom vocês comerem os seus sem reclamar, ou então, o Dia fará isso por vocês. – Às vezes o Dia era realmente conveniente.

-... – o Green não pareceu se importar.

-... – Este é o Silver.

Eles começaram a comer, mas a calmaria durou pouco.

-Bill! Eu tô com sede! – O Dia já tinha terminado o lámen, e queria um acompanhamento. Às vezes o Dia era realmente inconveniente.

-Eu também! Mas traz algo gelado, tá? – Gold, seu folgado!

-Ah, Bill! - O Ruby se aproximou de mim interesseiramente.

-O que você quer?

-Já que você vai às compras, será que poderia trazer algumas linhas para mim? – disse com um sorrisinho.

-Não. Eu já fui e voltei, e estou cansado. Não vou perder meu tempo escolhendo linhas para alguém que estragou as cortinas!

-Ah, aquilo? Heheheh – ele riu forçadamente – Eu remendo todas as roupas que você quiser!

Eu não quero. Mas estou mais interessado em me livrar dele; estou exausto!

-...tá. – Eu não acredito que eu disse isso.

-Então, aproveita e traz mais gel, porque o Pearl usou tudo! – disse o Gold.

-Eu, não! A culpa é do Red.

O Dia aproveitou a confusão para ir à cozinha. Pelo jeito, a comida reserva já era.

-Ei! A culpa é do Gold!

-Bláblábláblábláblábláblábláb lábláblábláblábláblábláblábl ábláblábláblábláblábláblá

-Chega, eu não vou mais! Se virem! – estava irritado e queria dormir – Bebam água de torneira ou chupem gelo. Eu não me importo! - antes que me viessem com mais pedidos, subi rapidamente as escadas. Ao andar pelo corredor, vi um monte de papéis e embalagens usadas no chão. Argh! Aqueles desorganizados nunca limpavam a nada.

Liguei a TV do meu quarto e mudei para o canal que passa a série que acompanho: _Always In a Trash Life_. Eu me identifico com o personagem principal.

Quando acabou, o pessoal chegou ao MEU quarto e disputou pela programação. Uns queriam ver animes shonen, o Ruby queria ver shoujo, o Gold queria ver ecchi... O Green não tinha vindo, preferia tocar bateria.

Mais tarde, a programação que eles queriam ver acabou (exceto a do Gold, que só deveria começar lá pras altas horas, mas eu não o deixaria assisti-las no meu quarto, obviamente) e eu os expulsei.

Tentei dormir maas...

Bateria.

**Terça feira 00:00 AM**

Não consigo dormir, maldita bateria! Será que o Green não conhece a lei das dez horas? (Caso alguém não saiba: a partir das 22:00h deve-se reduzir o barulho)

Virei para um lado, virei para o outro... Argh! Realmente não dava para dormir! Então, já que não ia conseguir dormir nem tão cedo, pensei em ler um livro em frente à lareira. Ironicamente, assim que eu desisti de dormir, o som da bateria parou. Mas eu já estava ali, e tinha perdido completamente o sono.

Era uma noite fria, e seria bom me aquecer. Acendi a lareira e comecei a ler: no clímax da história, quando o detetive estava prestes a prender o assassino e encontrou-o já agonizando.

_Detetive: Seu filho da mãe! Eu tive tanto trabalho para te encontrar e você vai morrer aqui?!_

_Assassino: E-eu fui traído, doutor. Fui tão enganado quanto os outros nessa história. Ele não queria que eu fosse preso e interrogado e me envenenou; não queria correr o risco de ter seu nome envolvido..._

_Detetive: Um mandante... Eu já suspeitava disso. Diga-me o nome agora, e se redima pelos seus crimes._

_Assassino: O nome dele é..._

_Detetive: ...Siiim? – Seus olhos brilhavam de forma magnânima._

_Assassino: É-é S... – de repente, o homem começou a sufocar, o veneno já penetrara em suas entranhas. Ele gemia dolorosamente e..._

Uuugh! Aaahnn... Squiiik!

Olhei assustado ao redor, para me certificar de que não havia ninguém ali. Eu podia jurar que ouvira gemidos horríveis.

Paft!

-Aaaaaah!

Que susto! Uma coruja velha caiu sufocando da chaminé, ela se retorcia pelo chão, passando mal. Se contorceu várias vezes até parar de vez. Será que morreu?

Fui buscar uma pá, um saco e uma vassoura para apanhar o cadáver. Mas, ao encostar a ponta da vassoura em suas costas, a ave se manifestou enfurecida, bicando-me compulsivamente. Felizmente, a janela estava semiaberta (geralmente eu não ficaria feliz por isso) e ao ver uma brecha, ela logo fugiu.

Algumas bicadas tinham me machucado, eu precisava lavar o ferimento e colocar um band-aid, mas o banheiro estava cheio de marmanjos. Peraí! Já é de manhã?! Cocei os olhos.

O banheiro tava tumultuado por causa de um pote de gel de cabelo. No geral, sempre tínhamos dois potes no banheiro. Mas, como o Green se apropriou de um, o resto da casa foi obrigado a dividir o outro. E manter o cabelo do Pearl, do Red e do Gold não era moleza.

-Você já usou! Agora é MINHA VEZ!

-Se você usar o pote agora vai acabar com ele!

-Meu cabelo é maior do que o seu!

-Parecem até crianças... – sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Desci até a cozinha para tentar pegar gelo, não tava com paciência para aguentar briguinhas inúteis tão cedo. Felizmente o gelo ainda estava lá. Comi uma barra de cereal, a única comida comestível (e confiável) de lá. Saí para dar uma volta pelo bairro e, quando voltei, quase todos já tinham se dispersado. Aproveitei para tomar um banho, e fui trabalhar. Foi um dia tranquilo, no geral. O único problema foi quando voltei para casa. ...Mais bateria.

Esses dois dias explicam um pouco da minha rotina todos os dias. Trabalhar, me assustar, ser explorado e não dormir.

Mas nem sempre foi assim e vocês devem estar se perguntando como é que eu entrei nesta situação. Bem, isso tudo começou há um ano e meio atrás. Um dia quando eu estava tranquilamente almoçando o delicioso curry da minha mãe, o telefone tocou. Bem, isso parece meio irrelevante, mas tem certas vezes que o telefone toca e essa ligação pode mudar toda a sua vida. Essa foi uma delas.

Minha mãe nervosamente agitou o telefone para mim.

-Quem é? – perguntei assustado.

Ela agitou ainda mais o telefone e quando eu finalmente peguei, ela me observou impacientemente.

-Alô, aqui quem fala é o Bill.

-Boa tarde, senhor Bill. O senhor deve estar sabendo que a abertura do testamento do senhor Tony Starly, seu falecido avô, foi realizada hoje.

Meu avô paterno havia falecido há cerca de dois meses atrás. Ele estava doente há anos, mas sua situação se agravou muito nos últimos dois anos e havia, depois de muita resistência, sido transferido para um hospital. Ele era viúvo há muitos anos e morava sozinho num casarão em outra região.

-Sim, eu estou ciente.

-Era desejo de seu avô que seu neto primogênito herdasse o seu casarão e o terreno circundante.

Minha mãe me olhava ansiosamente.

-Q-quê? Você está me dizendo que eu herdei aquele casarão antigo? – eu estava pasmo. Precisava que ele repetisse aquilo até que eu acreditasse.

Ao ouvir isso, minha mãe deu um pulo e correu até o corredor.

-Sim, parabéns, você é o novo proprietário da casa. – disse o advogado seriamente.

Naquela hora eu me senti meio desequilibrado e tive que puxar uma cadeira para me sentar.

-Eu gostaria de me encontrar pessoalmente com o senhor para tratar de todos os detalhes. O senhor estaria disponível hoje à noite?

-Sim! – minha voz saiu um pouco mais entusiasmada do que eu queria. Mas a surpresa era muito grande, eu tinha herdado o maior tesouro do meu avô.

-Então, encontro você no fórum local às 20:00h.

-Certo, eu estarei lá. – disse entusiasmado.

-Até mais, senhor. – ele se despediu e encerrou a ligação

Fiquei estático por um momento, esperando a minha mente se acalmar. Nesse momento, minha mãe retornava à sala trazendo consigo minha irmã.

- O quê? É verdade maninho? – Ela tinha uma expressão incrédula.

Olhei para ela com uma expressão tão surpresa quanto.

-Pelo jeito, o vovô deixou o casarão aos meus cuidados. Ah, e o terreno ao redor também. Eu vou saber de mais detalhes hoje à noite.

As duas começaram a pular e gritar felizes e me abraçaram.

Bem, algumas semanas depois, quando toda a parte burocrática estava resolvida e quando eu havia conseguido uma transferência do meu emprego, eu me mudei para a cidade onde ficava o casarão, Miror Town. Minha mãe e minha irmã permaneceram na nossa cidade, devido aos seus emprego e escola, mas prometeram vir me visitar. Eu cheguei ao novo território com apenas uma maleta, uma chave e a promessa de uma nova vida.

Foi aí que as coisas começaram a desandar... Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar um casarão com aspecto de abandonado, como se não visse uma faxina há anos! Não só isso, mas os móveis se encontravam em estado deplorável, com mofo avançado e estruturas comprometidas. Desisti de tentar examinar a ala oeste, pois o teto estava caindo e o piso cedia a cada passo. Além disso, uma barricada de móveis e entulho ou sei lá o que era aquilo tudo, impedia a passagem.

-O que o vovô esteve fazendo esse tempo todo? – falei comigo mesmo espantado – Como ele deixou a casa ficar desse jeito?

Um tanto decepcionado, continuei a explorar outras áreas. Por sorte, a ala leste estava num estado menos precário e era possível caminhar sem medo. O primeiro andar possuía quartos que, com uma boa limpeza estariam novamente habitáveis. Em um deles, me admirei ao encontrar a lareira em que o vovô costumava me contar histórias quando era pequeno.

Sim, era isso mesmo. Ele me segurava no colo, contando histórias em sua velha cadeira de balanço. A casa que fez parte de várias lembranças da minha infância ainda estava aqui em algum lugar. Sua beleza escondida pelos entulhos e poeira. Agora estava certamente muito acabada, mas era possível notar vestígios da beleza de outrora.

-Talvez a esperança não esteja completamente perdida. – falei olhando para o hall à minha frente – Aguarde, vovô. Eu farei com que essa casa volte a ter o brilho de antes. –e eu fiz essa promessa a mim mesmo.

Depois daquele dia eu abri uma poupança, passei a viver mais economicamente e a não gastar com o que eu não precisasse de verdade. Ouvi falar também que muitos estudantes de outras cidades se mudavam para cá com o intuito de estudar numa famosa escola da região e procuravam quartos para alugar. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando recebi uma ligação de um velho amigo, Red, me perguntando se eu conhecia algum lugar onde havia quartos para alugar a um preço bom. Foi aí que uma ideia surgiu na minha mente.

O que se seguiu vocês já devem imaginar... Essa louca rotina que tenho vivido.

Porém as coisas mudam e, certo dia, outra ligação veio para mudar minha vida de novo.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

-Alô? – Perguntei cansado.

- Ei, Bill, sou eu. - uma voz feminina falava.

-Ah. Oi, maninha. Como vai a vida por aí? Mamãe está bem?

-Aqui está tudo tranquilo e ela está bem. Ela quer saber como você está se virando por aí.

-O de sempre, 'cê sabe ...

-Você continua abrigando aqueles caras? – sua voz estava contrariada.

-Bem, na verdade, agora tem mais cinco. – fechei os olhos esperando a bronca.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, BILL! Com aqueles dois já era uma bagunça, imagine com sete! Seu sem-noção! Fica abrigando mais e mais gente nessa casa acabada e os deixa fazer o que bem entendem! Ainda mais, é incapaz de dizer não! – ela parou para tomar ar - E nem nos avisa!

Claro, se eu avisasse você ia fazer esse mesmo escândalo que tá fazendo agora...

-Não se preocupe, mana. Ninguém morreu até agora. - ...nem eu

-Mas, se eu bem te conheço, você vai ficar inerte até que a casa pegue fogo. – ela fez uma pausa - Ai, ai... Esse meu maninho...

-Ei, eu sou o irmão mais velho.

-Olha, não se preocupe. – ela me ignorou - Seus problemas acabaram. As coisas irão mudar de agora em diante.

-Não tome decisõe...

-Me aguarde! – ela me ignorou de novo.

Clanc!

-Desligou na minha cara... – suspirei – Espero que ela não faça o que estou pensando...

Prólogo**-**** Always In a Trash Life ****- End**


	2. Azar no jogo, azar no amor

_Olá, gente. Esse capítulo é na perspectiva do Gold. Agora finalmente temos o pontapé inicial da estória, que é a chegada da... Oops! Não vão querer spoiler, né? Mas vocês podem encontrar a resposta logo abaixo.__  
__Infelizmente não deu para postar ainda em dezembro, mas tenho orgulho de dizer que hoje estou aqui. Dei uma pressinha nos fanarts para dar tempo de postar hoje, que, afinal, é um dia especial para Pokemon. Foi anunciada a nova geração dos games: X e Y. Uhuu!__  
__Bem, em ritmo de festa, vos apresento mais um capítulo de Out of Order._

Disclaimer: Pokemon não me pertence

Visão do Gold

Abri a porta e me deparei com a pessoa que eu menos esperava encontrar no momento.

-O-O que é que ela tá fazendo aqui?! – consegui exclamar, perplexo.

-Essa é a Crystal, minha irmã que veio para morar conosco. Mas... – ah, então era ela. Que terrível coincidência... - Vocês já se conheciam?

-Você! – a garota de brilhantes olhos azuis me reconheceu – VOCÊ! – ela bradou furiosa.

Eu reconhecia um sinal de perigo quando via um, e tinha amor pela minha vida, então, dei meia volta para escapar dali rapidamente.

-Espera aí! – a mão do Bill me segurou pela camisa, impedindo minha fuga.

Droga!

– Será que alguém pode me explicar o que houve para vocês dois terem esse tipo de reação?- ele disse com um tom confuso.

Suspirei derrotado. É, hoje não era meu dia...

Mas vocês devem estar se perguntando "que droga é essa?", "do que eles estão falando?", ou coisas desse tipo. Calma, calma, eu explico. Mas, para explicar, eu vou ter que voltar um pouco no tempo, mais especificamente para o começo do dia...

RETROSPECTIVA

_- Vamos! Só mais um pouco!_

_Eu estava montado numa espécie de arraia gigante, voando sobre uma colina. Um pouco à frente eu podia ver uma caverna e, por alguma razão, eu queria muito entrar ali dentro. Aterrissei perto da sua entrada e pude ouvir um forte ruído sair de lá de dentro. Lembrava um pio, mas, se fosse realmente um pio, seria de uma ave gigantesca. Aquilo, que poderia assustar a muitos, inesperadamente me instigou. E eu adentrei a caverna para lá dentro encontrar..._

-Hey! – senti algo me sacudindo.

_A imagem de uma fênix com as cores do arco-íris se distorceu à minha frente._

_-_Hey, Gold. Acorda! – dessa vez o movimento foi mais forte. Eu lentamente abri os olhos.

-Quê? – balbuciei ainda grogue.

-Acorda, Gold! O Bill tá chamando a gente lá na sala. – A voz do Ruby falava. Reconheci no Silver a fonte dos movimentos que me acordaram.

Meio tonto conseguir dizer:

-Caras, 'cês tão loucos? Ainda são 6 da manhã... E as aulas nem começaram ainda. – para quê acordar tão cedo, se não tínhamos nenhum compromisso?

– Eu também achei estranho... – o Ruby coçou os olhos. Sua voz não negava que ele 'tava sonolento. – ...mas, o Bill pediu para a gente ir para a sala agora.

Me arrastei até a sala, pelo jeito, eu era o último a acordar porque todos os outros já estavam de pé, esperando. Ao ver que todos tinham chegado, o Bill começou:

-Agora que estão todos aqui, posso falar. Bem, eu não sei ao certo como isso foi acontecer, - ele massageava a testa, seu estresse era visível - mas, o fato é que teremos um novo morador.

Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Se for mais um cara sem-graça, eu dispenso. Já estamos saturados desses por aqui. Mas se for uma garota interessante, por mim tudo bem!

Ah, mas que garota em bom estado mental viria morar com sete homens bagunceiros e um maníaco por moda? Tratei logo de eliminar minhas esperanças. Não tem jeito de uma garota normal vir morar aqui. Se alguma se aventurasse, teria uma sanidade mental questionável.

-Nossa nova moradora – eu ouvi direito? – chega esta noite. Eu quero causar uma boa impressão nela, então vamos tratar de deixar esta casa apresentável. Eu chamei vocês mais cedo hoje para fazer uma faxina.

-Ei! Que tratamento especial é esse? Você não fez faxina nenhuma quando eu estava para chegar! Ela é sua namorada? – questionei - Me dê pelo menos um bom motivo para acordar cedo e fazer essa faxina.

-Gold, tudo bem nós vivermos assim enquanto estamos entre homens. Mas, a coisa muda muito de figura quando uma mulher mora numa casa... – falou o Ruby – E, depois de encontrar um rato roendo minhas meias ontem, eu me convenci de que essa casa não tem condições sanitárias adequadas para abrigar seres humanos!

-Ah, então foi para lá que ele foi depois que o expulsamos do nosso quarto, Pearl! – disse o Dia.

-Mas foi você quem o atraiu com aquele seu estoque de comida!

-Vocês têm um estoque de comida? – o Red se interessou.

-Ele gasta a mesada dele todinha em guloseimas inúteis. – lamentou o Pearl.

-Pockys não são inúteis! – protestou o Dia.

-Nisso eu sou obrigado a concordar. Eles podem te ajudar a roubar beijos. – falei.

-Não numa casa como a nossa. – disse o Pearl – Ou você gostaria de roubar um beijo de um de nós?

-Peraí, isso aqui não é nenhum doujinshi estranho... – o Ruby comentou.

-Vocês estão fugindo do assunto! TRATEM LOGO DE COMEÇAR A FAXINA! – disse o Bill entregando vassouras, baldes e espanadores para nós. – Se dividam pelas áreas habitáveis e não deixem nada sujo!

-Tá bom, mas não se irrite! – disse o Red amenizando a situação.

-...Eu fico com os quartos. – o Green já subia as escadas.

-Eu também! – o Red se apressou para acompanhar o amigo.

-Eu e o Pearl ficamos com a cozinha e a despensa. – falou o Diamond no seu tom costumeiro.

-Certo! – o Bill parecia aliviado.

-Dia! Você acabou de escolher o pior trabalho possível! Quem sabe as espécies de praga que habitam aqueles armários! – um Pearl revoltado sacudia o Dia.

-Eu cuido da sala e dos corredores. – disse o Ruby saindo de fininho.

-Er... – olhei para os lados rapidamente à procura do Silver e o puxei pelo braço. – O Silver e eu ficamos com os banheiros! – saí puxando-o para fora da sala, para escapar da possibilidade do Pearl querer trocar de função.

-Hey! – o Silver soltou seu braço. – Você nem me deixou escolher o que eu quero fazer!

-Não me diga que você queria limpar a cozinha com o Dia?

-...Não. – ele admitiu.

-Então você deveria me agradecer!

-...

-Então, como eu te salvei de uma cilada, você lava as privadas! – sorri, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

-Nem pensar! – ele afastou minha mão – Se é assim, eu vou limpar a sala com o Ruby! – ele se virou.

-Não, Silver! Eu estava brincando. – Ri nervosamente.

Ele me olhou intrigado.

-Uma vez eu acordei no meio da noite e fui sozinho ao banheiro. Eu sentei no vaso sanitário e comecei a...

-Eu não quero detalhes! Resuma! - ele falou rispidamente.

-Bem, quando estava fazendo minhas *A-hun* necessidades fisiológicas, senti uma dor aguda, como uma mordida! – eu falei ainda lembrando do terror que me percorreu naquela noite – E, quando eu me levantei para ver o que era... Eu vi. Dois olhos. – comecei a dramatizar – Dois enormes olhos vermelhos no meio da escuridão!

-Você está exagerando... – falou o Silver perdendo o interesse.

-Alguma criatura assombra esses banheiros! Outro dia ao me acordar no meio da noite eu os vi de novo... Aqueles olhos, vermelhos como o sangue! Eu nunca me esquecerei deles.

-Tá bom, já entendi. Então foi por isso que você me acordou anteontem de madrugada para ir ao banheiro. Você está com medo porque viu um rato... – ele chegou a essa conclusão rapidamente.

-Ei! Também não foi assim! – Ele teve a ideia errada. - Não é como se eu fosse um covarde que não pode ir em banheiros sozinho!

-Eu já entendi. Pare de gesticular tanto, desse jeito você vai acabar fechando... – ele foi interrompido por um forte ruído.

PAFT!

-... a porta. – ele completou um pouco tarde demais. – Seu idiota! Por que não presta atenção no que faz? Agora estamos completamente no escuro! – eu só conseguia ouvir sua voz devido à escuridão que se instalara.

-Calma, calma. Eu dou um jeito nisso rapidinho. – falei enquanto procurava a maçaneta. – Eureka! – puxei com certa ansiedade a maçaneta que acabara de encontrar.

-Você achou? Ótimo, então abre logo a porta.

-...

-Gold? Por que você está hesitando?

-Er... Digamos que a maçaneta estava um pouco gasta e... – eu não consegui terminar a frase.

-QUÊ?! – seu tom de voz saiu mais alto que o comum - VOCÊ QUEBROU A MAÇANETA?!

-Não! Você entendeu errado. Eu não quebrei a maçaneta. – tentei explicar a situação antes que ele ficasse mais zangado – Ela já estava frágil e soltou quando eu puxei.

-Ou seja... VOCÊ QUEBROU A MAÇANETA! – ele grunhiu acusadoramente.

Massageei as têmporas, como eu faria ele acreditar que isso e aquilo eram coisas diferentes?

-Argh... Que seja. – ele falou mais calmo, mas ainda irritado – Pode ser que algum dos meninos nos escute e abra a porta... Mas, Gold, francamente você tinha mesmo que...

Minha mente se desligou do discurso dele no momento em que eu avistei, _de novo_,aqueles olhos que tinham me assombrado nos últimos dias.

-S-Silver... Você está vendo aquilo!

-Você não vai conseguir desviar minha atenção tão fácil assim, Gold. Como eu estava dizendo, você deveria ser mais cauteloso com... – a criatura estava se movendo traiçoeiramente.

-Silver, é sério! A-A criatura está entre nós.

-O quê? – ele finalmente parou com aquele papo e pareceu me dar atenção.

-Ela está se movendo sorrateiramente... Mas ainda dá para ver os seus olhos...

-...eu estou vendo. – ele falou com uma voz repentinamente tensa – Estão perto de mim.

-Então sai daí! – exclamei preocupado.

-Estou tentando. – sua voz estava cautelosa e ele parecia estar se movendo. – Um passo de cada vez. – sua voz se aproximava.

PAFT!

Eu senti seu corpo esbarrar em mim, me fazendo tropeçar. Não consegui me reequilibrar a tempo e senti meu corpo tombar no chão. Ele caiu logo depois.

-Ai! O que você está fazendo?! – perguntei irritado.

-Não sei se você percebeu, mas não dá para enxergar nad- Ai..!

-O que houve?

-Ela me mordeu! E... está em cima de mim. – a sua voz estava um pouco tensa.

O temor voltou a minha mente quando observei os olhos da criatura se aproximando mais e mais. Até que...

BAM!

A porta se abriu com impacto. A luz rapidamente penetrou exibindo a cena em que me encontrava. Eu estava caído a poucos centímetros do Silver, que caíra de barriga para o chão, e bem em cima dele eu vi... uma tartaruga.

-Tur! Então era aqui que você estava! – o Dia exclamou em frente à porta.

Ela olhava calmamente para mim, alojada nas costas do Silver que parecia ter acabado de perceber a situação também. Diamond calmamente se inclinou e levantou o animal.

-Hm... O que vocês dois estavam fazendo?– Dia coçou a cabeça, confuso ao nos ver caídos daquele jeito. – Bem, acho que isso não importa. Obrigada por terem achado o Tur! – ele sorriu agradecido. – Hm, que cheiro é esse? Ele precisa de um banho... – ele fez uma careta.

Eu pisquei os olhos ainda surpreso com a reviravolta inesperada.

-Ele gosta de se aventurar quando nós dormimos e acaba se perdendo... – ele explicou - O Pearl até colocou esses adesivos que brilham no escuro no casco dele para que nós o encontrássemos mais fácil... Mas não ajudou muito. – ele baixou os olhos, um tanto decepcionado.

Silver olhou fuzilando para mim.

-Hm... essa maçaneta parece estar com defeito. – ele falou examinando a porta – Ainda bem que eu resolvi checar quando ouvi um estrondo por aqui, senão vocês ainda estariam presos. Vou pedir para o Bill trocá-la! - ele saiu correndo.

Logo após ele sair, pude sentir o clima ir ficando gradualmente mais obscuro. Droga, não queria ter que encarar o mau humor do Silver...

-Heheh! Então, acho que eu vou ajudar o Ruby. – Disse me levantando e indo até a porta. Senti sua mão segurar meu ombro.

-Onde você pensa que vai? – ele tinha uma aura obscura ao seu redor – Correndo daqui após me enganar daquele jeito e sair deixando todo o trabalho para mim?! Nem pense nisso.

Iiiigh! Aquele Silver me dava medo.

-Agora, pegue isso e vá esfregar o vaso sanitário. – ele empurrou uma escova em mim e começou a tirar algumas teias de aranha com um espanador.

Me aproximei um tanto relutante do fedorento objeto e, com um golpe, levantei a tampa. Arrisquei olhar lá dentro. Por que eu fui fazer isso? O que vi me fez vomitar.

-Gold! É para limpar, não para sujar mais ainda! – ouvi um berro do Silver.

Depois da minha fedorenta experiência de manhã, eu já tinha me lavado (e desinfetado) e estava a caminho da sala.

-Tô saindo! – Falei para eles.

Eu já sabia o meu destino certo: a Arcanine Station, a casa de games mais badalada da cidade! Depois de uma manhã fedida e torturante, isso era o mínimo que eu merecia.

- _Lalala... Esse cara sou eu!_ – sai cantarolando despreocupadamente. Agora era minha vez de se divertir!

Ao chegar no Arcade, dei uma boa olhada na atendente que ficava no balcão de entrada e tentei uma cantada. Ela me olhou feio.

Tá bom, já entendi. Ela não podia paquerar no ambiente de trabalho... Talvez quando ela estivesse largando fosse uma melhor hora... (N/A: Não, ela não gostou foi de você mesmo.)

Saí de cena e procurei algum jogo interessante disponível. Comecei com um jogo de luta, Close Combat 2. Eu tinha a meta de chegar perto do recorde atual, nem que para isso precisasse tentar várias vezes.

-Yeah! –comemorei ao conseguir uma boa pontuação e alguns tickets de prêmios.

Hm... Acho que essa pontuação está satisfatória por hoje. Vou tentar fazer uma outra coisa...

-É isso! – saí correndo ao avistar uma máquina de gashapon de um anime que eu gostava. Tentei pegar as figures dos meus personagens favoritos. Consegui pegar a Dragonite Kid e o Barnaby (o Lopunny), mas nada de pegar o meu favorito, o Wild Raikou. Joguei mais e mais até conseguir pegá-lo.

-Que emoção! – apertei a figure contra a bochecha, emocionado. Finalmente tinha conseguido uma figure do meu herói favorito! – Hm... Agora, o que eu faço com isso? – me perguntei olhando para os incontáveis tickets que tinha conseguido pelas minhas partidas. – A-há! Já tive uma ideia...

Fui até o posto de trocas e procurei algo que me interessasse.

-Gostaria de um skate, senhor? – perguntou o atendente, um cara muito feio.

-Já tenho!

-E que tal uma bola?

-Não.

-E que tal esse imperdível kit de puzzles? Ele inclui um cubo mágico e...

-Eu passo. – cortei sua fala – Vamos lá, você não tem nada mais interessante?! Algum produto novo e excitante?

-Hm... – ele me olhou um tanto irritado – O que nós temos de mais novo é isso aqui. – ele apontou para uma pelúcia de peixe-boi gigante – Mas eu não acho que faça o se...

Parei de escutá-lo, encantado com a pelúcia. O peixe-boi parecia estar pedindo para que eu o pegasse.

_-Por favor, me tire deste lugar._

Eu ouvi sua voz me pedir. E ela era tão adorável que eu não pude resistir. Calma, eu vou te salvar, Wendy!

-Quantos tickets ela custa? – falei empolgado, me apoiando na mesa.

-Hã? – o vendedor piscou os olhos por um momento, me olhando descrente. – 50000 tickets, senhor.

Quê? Isso tudo? Eu mal tinha 7000... Olhei de novo para Wendy.

_-Você não vai me salvar?_ – ela tinha os olhos marejados.

-Não se preocupe, Wendy! Eu voltarei e te salvarei. Nem que tenha que investir toda minha mesada nisso!

Senti um olhar de estranheza em mim e notei a cara de espanto do funcionário que me atendia.

-Eu vou voltar para busca-la. Não deixe mais ninguém pegá-la enquanto isso. – disse inquisidoramente.

-S-Sim, senhor? – ele me olhou um tanto assustado.

-Heh! – sorri para mim mesmo e dei meia volta para jogar mais uma partida, dessa vez no meu console favorito, o Hyper Beam Mewtwo. Dei uma espiada para ver se ele estava livre.

Nenhuma única alma circulava ali perto.

Oba!

Corri animadamente até o brinquedo, só para, segundos antes de chegar, ver outro garoto ocupar o MEU lugar.

-Ei! – exclamei zangado – Você viu que eu estava vindo para cá e se atravessou na frente!

-Hm... Ganha quem chega primeiro. – ele respondeu indiferentemente.

-Mas eu o vi primeiro!

-E daí? – ele deu de ombros, desinteressado.

-E daí que este é meu lugar por direito.

-É mesmo? – ele sorriu cinicamente – Então por que você não vem pegar?

Não precisava falar duas vezes. Me joguei na frente do jogo, empurrando o garoto para longe. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

-EI! Você acabou de me empurrar?! – ele se levantou furioso.

-Eu achei que tivesse sido óbvio. Oh, espera, não me diga que você bateu a cabeça? – respondi cinicamente.

-ORA, SEU..! – Ele me puxou pelo colarinho.

-Nada de brigas dentro do prédio, rapazes! – a moça da recepção se aproximara, acompanhada de um segurança alto. O garoto deve ter se intimidado, porque me soltou imediatamente.

-Mas ele acabou de roubar o meu lugar _e_ de me derrubar! – ele protestou.

-Isso é verdade, senhor? – a mulher mudou a direção de seu olhar para mim. E, pelo seu olhar, eu tive a impressão de que ela guardava certo rancor pela cantada de mais cedo...

-Er... – droga, eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa em mente...

Pouco tempo depois, no meio da rua, massageei minhas costas.

-Hunf, também não precisava ter me enxotado desse jeito... – resmunguei para uma porta fechada.

Argh, se não fosse por isso eu teria conseguido juntar os tickets para salvar a Wendy...

-Mas eu não desistirei ainda! Não enquanto ainda me chamar Gold! - me levantei determinado.

Mas isso fica para outro dia. Já estava ficando tarde e eu não queria perder o episódio do meu anime... Dei meia volta e comecei a fazer o caminho de volta para casa.

Quando estava passando perto de uma praça, meus olhos capturaram algo interessante. Uma bela garota encarava um mapa em suas mãos.

-Cara, que belezinha! – eu tive que parar para contemplá-la melhor. Ela usava roupas justas com um casaco por cima e seu cabelo estava preso em marias-chiquinhas. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de confusão, enquanto ela se decidia se ia pela direita ou pela esquerda.

Quando finalmente ela começou a vir na minha direção, arrastava com dificuldade uma mala que parecia que podia explodir a qualquer momento de tão cheia que estava. Aquela seria uma ótima deixa para mim.

Rapidamente me aproximei dela, que me olhou confusa. Olhando mais de perto ela era realmente bem bonita.

-Olá! – disse dando o meu melhor sorriso – Você parece estar com problemas, será que eu posso ajudar?

Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas não negou a ajuda.

-Hm... – ela levantou o mapa numa altura que eu pudesse ver - Bem, você poderia me dizer onde eu pego o ônibus para essa região? – ela apontou para um ponto no mapa.

Aparentemente ela estava indo para a mesma direção que eu! Isso é que era sorte. Talvez o dia não estivesse completamente perdido!

-Heh! – sorri masculamente – Eu sei exatamente como você pode chegar lá.

-Mesmo? – ela sorriu esperançosa, seus olhos brilhavam como cristais.

Aquilo me surpreendeu e fui obrigado a desviar o olhar quando senti um leve ardor no rosto.

-Sim. Eu te levo até lá. – disse ainda sem me atrever a olhá-la.

-Obrigada. – ela disse gentilmente – Mas você pode me deixar na parada de ônibus. É o suficiente para mim.

-... – bem, é claro que ela não confiaria cegamente em mim. Então isso estava de bom tamanho. – Ok, vamos andando. – me inclinei e levantei a mala dela. Estava realmente pesada, mas eu não deixei transparecer e agi como se estivesse carregando algo bem leve. Eu queria impressioná-la pela minha prestabilidade, gentileza e, _por que não?,_ músculos.

-N-Não precisa! – ela tentou me parar – Eu mesma levo minha bagagem.

-Ora, eu não posso deixar você carregar isso, enquanto eu estou aqui com as mãos livres. – tentei agir como um cavalheiro – Em troca, por que você não toma um café comigo?

-Não, obrigada. – ela disse sem nem pensar duas vezes.

-... - Puxa, ela nem mesmo hesitou! – Hm... Então considere isto uma cortesia. – continuei caminhando, carregando a enorme bagagem.

-Sabe, você realmente não precisa carregar isso... Eu sei quanto está pesada.

-Não tem problema. Eu posso fazer isso.

-Pelo visto não tem como te convencer... – ela suspirou – Então, obrigada! – ela sorriu.

-Não há de quê. – devolvi o sorriso.

Nós caminhamos por algum tempo em silêncio.

-Então, você é nova por aqui? – perguntei tentando parecer desinteressado.

-Sim, estou de mudança. – ela respondeu tranquilamente.

Oba, isso era bom. Uma garota novata numa área que eu dominava. Se eu conseguisse o número dela, poderia guia-la pela cidade, ensiná-la um monte de coisas, visitar um monte de lugares legais e, quem sabe? Ela poderia até perceber o cara incrível que eu sou e se apaixonar por mim...

-Hahaha – ri com os pensamentos.

-Hey! – ela abanava as mãos na minha frente – Você está bem? Já faz um tempo que você tá calado e começou a rir do nada.

-A-ah! – droga, de devaneios. Ela podia achar que eu era maluco agora... – Eu apenas me lembrei de uma piada muito engraçada, foi isso.

Ela me olhou desconfiada. Ah, não, isso não era bom... Eu não podia deixar ela se afastar agora, tinha que pegar o telefone dela antes!

-Ei, olha! – apontei para o outro lado da rua. Nós tínhamos chegado ao topo de uma escadaria. – A sua parada é ali. Basta atravessar o sinal.

Ela olhou para o local e ia começar a falar algo quando eu a cortei.

-Então, para comemorar o nosso encontro, eu vou te trazer algo para beber! – estava tentando evitar que ela fosse embora assim tão rápido. Ela era uma garota interessante (e que não me deu um fora nos cinco primeiros minutos), afinal.

-Não pre-

-Estou indo! – saí correndo até uma máquina de bebidas antes de ela terminar a frase. Eu ainda tinha algumas moedas restantes dos jogos no Arcade. Coloquei-as na máquina e escolhi duas bebidas. Como não sabia do que ela gostaria, escolhi uma dessas bebidas super doces e coloridas que as meninas costumam gostar.

Corri de volta e fiquei feliz de ver que ela ainda estava lá, recostada no corrimão da escada.

-Você... – ela fez uma pausa. E eu fiquei com medo de receber uma reclamação. – Realmente, você não precisava fazer isso tudo. – ela disse finalmente.

-Não tem problema. Eu também já fui novato por aqui uma vez. – disse sorrindo. – E de uma coisa eu sei: você se sente bem melhor quando tem alguém para te ajudar.

Ela pareceu surpresa com as minhas palavras, seus olhos brilharam um pouco. S-Será que esse era um daqueles momentos que acontecem nos animes? Se fosse, então, eu não podia arruinar o clima.

-A-A sua bebida, eu vou abrir para você. – falei tomando a latinha cor-de-rosa da sua mão. Minha mão tremia um pouco e estava difícil abrir a latinha. Mas eu não desistiria, ela estava esperando por isso! Finalmente eu consegui puxar o anel para cima quando-

*Onomatopeia de refrigerante sendo aberto aqui, por favor*

Assim que eu abri a latinha, um jato de refrigerante voou na direção dela, molhando seu rosto e manchando seu casaquinho branco.

Ficamos sem reação por um momento. E, logo depois, eu entrei em pânico. Eu tinha molhado ela! Eu tinha arruinado o clima justo quando estava tudo dando certo! Aaagh!

-M-Me desculpe! – falei me apressando para enxugar o rosto dela.

Mas, no momento que eu ia dar um passo na sua direção, tropecei em algo. Senti meu corpo se desequilibrar, a queda seria inevitável. Desviei meu corpo para o lado, evitando cair sobre ela. Mas acabei esbarrando em alguma outra coisa.

-Ai! – exclamei quando me choquei contra o chão.

Olhei para cima, a garota não tinha a mínima atenção em mim, olhava para a escadaria, aterrorizada.

-Minha mala! – ela gritou em pânico.

Olhei para baixo e pude ver a enorme mala derrapando pelos degraus. Ela estava tão veloz, que quando se chocou lá embaixo, o zíper não pôde mais conter o caos que estava lá dentro e ela se abriu espalhando roupas e pertences pessoais por todos os lados.

-Minhas coisas! – ela gritou, correndo escada abaixo para juntar os pertences.

Eu corri também para ajuda-la. Algumas pessoas que passavam na rua pararam espantadas. Peguei alguns livros que estavam espalhados perto dos degraus. Notei algo branco em cima de um degrau e apanhei.

-O que é isso? – suspendi o objeto e meu rosto corou assim que percebi do que se tratava.

-Me devolva isso! – a garota arrancou o sutiã das minhas mãos, enfurecida e constrangida. Ela me encarou furiosamente por um momento, sem saber o que dizer.

-Hunf! – ela fungou com desprezo, virando as costas. Ela apanhava o máximo de coisas que podia e enfiava na mala, envergonhada com os olhares das pessoas.

Apanhei mais algumas roupas que restavam no chão e entreguei a ela, que, as puxou sem nem olhar na minha cara.

Eu ia pedir desculpas a ela, quando ouvi uma voz conhecida.

-Hey, você não é o carinha de hoje mais cedo? – me virei, encontrando o idiota responsável pela minha expulsão do Arcade. Mas dessa vez ele estava acompanhado de dois garotos. – É você mesmo! Não pense que eu esqueci daquilo! – ele levantou o punho ameaçadoramente.

Finalmente a garota olhou para mim.

-O que houve? – ela indagou um tanto tensa.

Eu não estava em uma posição muito favorável agora. Nesses momentos, o melhor a fazer é...

-Vamos pegar ele! – o garoto bradou furiosamente.

CORRER!

E assim corri o máximo que podia, deixando a garota com sua mala estourada para trás, sendo perseguido de perto por três brutamontes. Felizmente, eles não eram tão espertos quanto eu, e consegui despistá-los me escondendo em um beco.

Quando finalmente achei que estava seguro sair de lá, já era noite.

-Droga, eu perdi o meu anime! E o Bill vai me matar! – saí correndo, pegando todos os atalhos que conhecia para chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

FIM DA RETROSPECTIVA

Bem, então voltamos ao ponto de partida.

-E então? Alguém vai me explicar isso direito? – insistiu o Bill.

-Bem... – eu tinha parado de tentar fugir (os garotos também não deixariam isso acontecer, de qualquer forma) e tinha sido sentado numa cadeira, com todos olhando inquisidoramente para mim. -...eu vi essa garota na rua, parecendo precisar de ajuda, e foi isso que eu fiz, a ajudei... Só que hoje eu estava num dia de má sorte. Isso é tudo.

-Você consegue ser tão vago quando quer, Gold... – disse o Silver.

-Como você tem a cara de pau de dizer que foi só isso que aconteceu? – a garota se manifestou, enfurecida, do outro lado da sala. – Você diz que teve um dia de azar? Por acaso, você sabe a vergonha que eu passei por sua causa? Tudo de íntimo que eu tinha, escancarado no chão da rua para todo mundo ver! Você sabe como foi humilhante ter que carregar sozinha uma mala gigante estourada por aquela escadaria imensa e por todo o percurso até aqui? Imagina como eu me senti quando entrei no ônibus toda suja e recebi olhares de todos?! – ela olhou para o chão, suspirando pesadamente – Você me meteu numa cilada e fugiu sem ao menos pedir desculpas! E eu até cheguei a pensar que você era uma boa pessoa... Que ingênua! Eu devia ter ouvido à mamãe quando disse para não confiar em garotos da cidade grande.

Os olhares dos garotos se dividiam entre mim e ela. Olhares de compaixão para ela e de desprezo para mim.

-P-Peraí! Não foi bem assim! – tentei me defender – Vocês não ouviram minha versão da estória ainda!

-Nada do que você diga vai mudar o que você fez a Srta. Crystal sentir, Gold. – disse o Ruby com olhos de censura.

-Meu primeiro dia nesta cidade... E começou desse jeito... – sua voz embargou e ela segurou as lágrimas.

O Bill que até então tinha escutado tudo calado, levantou-se e se dirigiu a ela.

-Crys, você teve um dia difícil, eu sei. Então, aproveite para descansar e tomar um banho agora. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, você vai se sentir melhor. – disse acariciando sua cabeça - E não deixe o dia de hoje te deixar uma má impressão sobre a cidade. Amanhã nós vamos nos divertir e eu vou te apresentar tudo de bom que tem por aqui! – ele se virou para o lado - Pearl e Dia, por favor levem a Crys para o quarto que nós deixamos pronto para ela.

-Certo! – os dois bateram continência e se reuniram um de cada lado da garota. Ajudando-a a subir as escadas.

-Red, Green... Vocês poderiam levar essa bagagem lá para cima?

-É para já! – respondeu o Red, enquanto o Green apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente.

Eles subiram com a mala e o Bill se dirigiu a mim. Prendi a respiração.

-Gold, eu não sei se o que você disse é realmente verdade. Mas eu prefiro acreditar no que você disse, do que pensar que você faria tudo isso apenas para importunar uma pobre garota. – ele suspirou – Mas, sabe, ela pode parecer durona a primeira vista, mas é uma garota muito sensível... Então, se desculpe com ela e faça o possível para não lhe causar mais problemas.

O Bill geralmente era um manezão, mas às vezes ele conseguia agir tão maduro...

-Se você não fizer isso, você vai se ver comigo! – ele completou, mudando totalmente de tom e assumindo uma expressão ameaçadora.

Retiro o que disse. Ele não era tão maduro assim...

-Tá bom, tá bom. Já entendi! Eu vou lá pedir desculpas a ela. – ele continuou me encarando insatisfeito.

-E..?

-...e vou fazer tudo o que for necessário até que ela me perdoe. – ele pareceu aprovar dessa vez.

-Bem, você parece ter entendido a situação. – ele pôs uma mão no meu ombro e ao ver meu olhar confuso, continuou – Eu te desejo boa sorte. Minha irmã não é de perdoar tão fácil... Eu sei disso porque já senti na pele. – e, depois de me dar um sorriso quase irônico, ele foi embora da sala, me deixando sozinho cheio de receio.

O que exatamente ele quis dizer com aquilo? Bem, eu iria descobrir de uma forma ou outra. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: meus dias não poderiam ser piores que o de hoje.

**Azar no jogo, azar no amor **- **_Peter Pan meets Wendy _****– End**

_E aí, curtiram o capítulo? Desculpem pela piadinha com "Esse Cara sou eu". Não sou fã da música (muito menos de Roberto Carlos), nem nada, mas eu tinha que colocar o Gold fazendo isso. Ele é o tipo de cara que cantaria músicas como "Todo mundo gosta de mim" e coisas do gênero, então, já que essa tava em alta, resolvi fazer uma piadinha inocente. xD__  
__Depois de escrever, eu reparei que só estou escrevendo estórias de azar... -.-' Mas eu prometo que não vai ser sempre assim.__  
__O próximo capítulo é o da Crystal. Eles finalmente vão à escola e encontrarão outros personagens!__  
__Ah, só como esclarecimento, eu não sei qual vai ser a frequência do lançamento capítulos. Inicialmente tinha pensado em dividir um capítulo em dois (já que são grandes) e postar um por mês. Mas não dava para partir esse, senão perdia o sentido. Então, vou fazer assim: Se eu achar que dá para dividir um cap. no meio, posto 1 por mês, se não, posto a cada dois meses.__  
__Enfim, alguém acha que mereço reviews? *u*_


	3. Minha nova vida em Miror Town - Parte 1

_Bem, galera, como prometido, aqui está a primeira parte do capítulo da Crys. Pela divisão, essa parte ficou bem mais curta que a seguinte, mas eu senti que a divisão ficou no ponto ideal para o andamento da estória. _

_Mais uma vez, eu gostaria de ressaltar que essa é uma estória em Universo Alternativo. Então, não aparecerão Pokémon e eu alterei um pouco a idade dos personagens para que eles ficassem com faixas próximas; também dei uma mexida nos laços familiares (Ex.: A Crystal é irmã de criação do Bill). _

_Terminando os esclarecimentos, aqui está._

Visão da Crys.

Acordei um pouco tonta, e abri os olhos apenas para me descobrir em um quarto que não era meu. Ou melhor, era sim. A minha ficha caiu completamente quando lembrei dos acontecimentos de ontem.

É, de fato, eu já não estava mais no meu antigo quarto e teria de me acostumar com esse, assim como teria que me acostumar com minha nova vida em Miror Town.

Tomei um banho de cabeça na suíte do meu quarto. (Me pergunto se o Bill teve muitos problemas para conseguir me deixar em um quarto com suíte?) Deixei a água percorrer todo o meu corpo e carregar as minhas preocupações e pensamentos para o ralo. Podia ser que meu primeiro dia na cidade não tivesse sido muito acolhedor, mas eu não podia ser negativa e achar que os próximos não poderiam ser bons. Eu iria começar de novo hoje, e, dessa vez, não deixaria ninguém roubar meu ânimo.

Saí do meu quarto e estranhei não ver ou ouvir nenhum sinal de vida. Talvez os garotos ainda estivessem dormindo? Desci as escadas cautelosamente, tinha ouvido falar que degraus velhos podiam ser traiçoeiros, e eu não queria levar uma queda. Fiz o meu percurso até a sala só para constatar a minha primeira impressão, de que tudo realmente estava quieto demais. Bem, eu não podia fazer nada se eles ainda estavam dormindo... Resolvi, então, comer alguma coisa, eu não comera nada desde que tinha chegado nesta casa.

Caminhei calmamente até a cozinha e me deparei com alguém que não queria ver: o tal do Gold, o garoto que tinha causado um dos maiores constrangimentos da minha vida. Ele estava de costas e não notou quando eu entrei na cozinha. Parecia muito concentrado, escrevendo alguma coisa em cima do balcão. Eu senti uma vontade repentina de evidenciar minha presença, então, caminhei até o armário e bati a porta com força. O garoto deu um salto onde estava e se virou lentamente.

-C-Crystal? – ele tinha um ar sobressaltado - Você já está de pé tão cedo?

-Bom dia para você também, Gold. O normal é desejar que as pessoas tenham um bom dia quando você as encontra, não é? – deixei um pouco do meu ressentimento sair em forma de sarcasmo.

-Ugh! – eu acho que ele captou bem a mensagem. – B-Bom dia! Então, - ele começou a caminhar de lado, escondendo algo atrás de si - eu vou te deixar usar a cozinha... – e ele deixou o local rapidamente.

Encarei a porta por onde ele tinha saído por um tempo, desconfiada. Bem, seja lá o que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo, eu não ia mais baixar minha guarda na presença dele. Já tinha experimentado os estragos que isso podia causar.

Fiz uma refeição com o que achei de útil naquele armário. Havia muitos produtos fora de validade e muita trash food, o que me fez imaginar como esses meninos tinham vivido até agora. Eu não concordo com o fato de Bill alugar quartos, mas se ele está fazendo isso, o mínimo que ele pode fazer é garantir que eles tenham uma alimentação decente; nem vou falar da bagunça, ou da falta de organização de tarefas, mas alimentação é o básico dos básicos. Mais tarde eu precisava ter uma séria conversa com eles.

Quando terminei de lavar a louça que tinha usado, finalmente saí da cozinha e vi um Bill agitado se aproximar.

-Então, vamos dar aquela volta que eu te prometi? – ele parecia um pouco apressado.

-Hã? Agora? – ele acenou a cabeça positivamente – Eu nem me arrumei...

-Você não precisa ir muito arrumada, nós só vamos dar uma volta pela cidade, não precisa se preocupar com a sua aparência. Você pode ir assim mesmo como está. – ele parecia estar me apressando para que eu dissesse sim. Ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

-Mas eu faço questão. Mesmo que seja só uma volta na vizinhança, esse será o meu momento de mudar minha impressão da cidade! Eu não posso ir de qualquer jeito!

-...Acho que não vou conseguir te convencer do contrário.

-Claro que não! – eu estava determinada.

-Então se troque rápido, eu estarei esperando aqui embaixo. – ele se sentou na poltrona.

-Ok! – eu me apressei escada acima. Acho que aquele meu vestido branco seria perfeito para essa ocasião, afinal, eu estava fazendo as pazes com a cidade, não é? Que cor melhor que branco para isso?

Quando terminei de me arrumar, fui ao encontro de Bill. Ele já não estava mais sozinho na sala, Silver conversava com ele. Quando me perceberam entrar na sala, os dois interromperam a conversa e me fitaram admirados.

-Crys, você até mesmo soltou o cabelo! – Bill exclamou surpreso.

-É, eu realmente queria tentar algo diferente. – eu sorri timidamente.

-Você está linda! – ele sorriu para mim – Não está, Silver?

O garoto ao lado dele acenou a cabeça positivamente.

-Você fica muito bem de cabelo solto. – o ruivo completou. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco com os elogios.

-Obrigada. – sorri em agradecimento.

-Então, vamos? Silver irá conosco também. Para ser sincero, ele está mais por dentro dos lugares que os jovens costumam frequentar do que eu. – ele admitiu envergonhado. – Acho que estou ficando velho...

-Vamos! – respondi, contente com a perspectiva de um dia agradável.

A manhã passou rapidamente enquanto visitávamos parques, livrarias e o Centro de Ciências da cidade, que tinha um planetário no seu interior. Eu fiquei tão excitada ao descobrir esses lugares novos que não pude conter meus sorrisos e exclamações de prazer. Aposto que devia estar parecendo uma criancinha que vê algo que lhe interessa pela primeira vez...

Nós almoçávamos em um restaurante no distrito comercial, quando o Bill recebeu uma ligação, provavelmente da empresa em que trabalhava, pedindo que ele fosse resolver uma emergência.

-Conto com você, Silver! – ele disse ao levantar da mesa – Cuide bem da Crys!

-Eu vou me esforçar. – ele respondeu seriamente e Bill saiu apressado, deixando seu almoço pela metade.

Agora nós dois estávamos sozinhos e eu não sabia exatamente como proceder.

-Err... O dia está realmente bonito, não é? Haha – tentei começar uma conversa, um tanto constrangida. Quem olhasse de fora poderia pensar que estávamos num encontro. - Então, o que nós vamos fazer depois disso?

-...

Ele me olhou atentamente e respondeu:

-Não precisa se forçar a falar, se não quiser. – ele tinha percebido! – Eu pensei em te apresentar um pouco mais do distrito comercial. Você pareceu gostar das livrarias que eu mostrei, então eu acho que vou te apresentar uma que fica aqui perto.

-O-Ok.

Ao sair do restaurante, nós fomos aos lugares que ele conhecia e eu achei tudo bem bacana. O Silver daria um bom guia turístico, ele conhecia muitos lugares e tinha sempre coisas para dizer sobre cada um, como um fato histórico ou uma curiosidade.

De certa forma, eu estava bem mais relaxada do que pensava que iria ficar na presença dele. Perto dele, eu não precisava me forçar a falar quando não sentisse vontade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre surgiam assuntos para conversarmos, como um detalhe na arquitetura de um prédio ou a razão pela qual havia tão poucos filmes interessantes nos cinemas hoje em dia.

Ele era realmente um garoto legal, eu pensei enquanto relaxávamos num banco de parque ao final da tarde.

-Crys... – ouvi sua voz me chamar – Eu não sei se eu deveria estar te dizendo isso, mas eu senti que deveria, então...

-Huh? – ele estava hesitando em dizer aquilo, será que ele-

-O que eu quero dizer é que, – ele suspirou – sobre o Gold, ele pode agir como um completo idiota em 99% do tempo e te tirar realmente do sério às vezes, além de ser realmente bem azarado... Mas, ele tem um bom coração.

Ah, era sobre o Gold... Senti uma ponta de decepção.

-...Entendo. Mas, por que você tá me dizendo isso?

-...- ele olhou para o horizonte – Apenas mantenha isso em mente. – ele disse, finalmente.

Aquela atitude dele me pareceu muito misteriosa, mas eu tentaria fazer como ele disse.

-Certo, eu vou tentar! – concordei.

Ele olhou para mim e, por um momento, eu pude notar um leve sorriso figurar no seu rosto.

-Bem, eu acho que já é uma boa hora para voltarmos. – ele se levantou. – Vamos?

Eu me levantei de um pulo, revigorada.

-Vamos!

E assim, nós fizemos nosso percurso de volta para casa. Quando nos aproximamos da entrada, Silver tomou a dianteira e me guiou até a frente da porta. Ele se posicionou ao meu lado e a abriu.

-SEJA BEM-VINDA, CRYS! – um coro masculino entoou assim que eu entrei na sala, e serpentinas voaram pelo ar.

Meus olhos percorreram a sala de extremidade a extremidade, balões de festa tinham sido pendurados e um enorme cartaz de boas vindas feito à mão figurava na parede, também havia um bolo na mesinha de centro.

Eu observei os rostos dos autores daquele feito, e eles variavam desde um sorriso de orelha a orelha da parte do Dia, até uma tentativa de sorriso feita com esforço por parte do Green, que estava ali mesmo não sendo muito fã de festas.

-V-Vocês...! – eu fiquei sem palavras e olhei para o Silver que ainda estava do meu lado.

-Isso tudo é para você, Crys. O passeio de hoje foi só um pretexto para te tirar de casa e preparar tudo. A propósito, foi tudo ideia do Gold. – ele sorriu.

-Nós esperamos que você se sinta acolhida nessa cidade, Crys. – Bill disse, sorrindo.

-E esperamos que possamos todos nos tornar pessoas com quem você pode contar! – o Red acrescentou e os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

-Então, hm... – Gold se aproximou cauteloso – se você pudesse nos dar uma segunda chance... Seria ótimo. – ele falou simplesmente.

-Pff! - Não pude conter um ataque de risos. Tudo aquilo tinha sido para pedir desculpas?

Agora eu entendi o que o Silver quis dizer no parque sobre o Gold fazer muitas burradas mas não ser uma pessoa ruim. Realmente, ele e todos os outros tinham sido inacreditáveis em fazer uma surpresa dessas para mim.

-Obrigada, pessoal. – senti uma lágrima brincar nos meus olhos – Eu estou muito contente.

Era a segunda vez que eu chorava em menos de dois dias que tinha passado ali. Mas, diferente da primeira vez, dessa eu chorava de alegria.

De alguma forma, eu senti que os próximos anos que passaria em Miror Town seriam cheios de emoção.

-A propósito, você fica realmente bem de cabelo solto e vestido, Crys. – Gold fez um sinal de positivo para mim.

Ok, eu vou _tentar_ conviver com isso.

Parte 1 - Fim

_Eu fiquei bem contente enquanto escrevia esse capítulo com o desenvolvimento da relação dela com os meninos, ou pelo menos com a "promessa" disso. Hehe Eles podem ser uns tremendos bagunceiros, mas sabem como alegrar uma pessoa. _

_Ainda não fiz o fanart desse capítulo. E, para ser sincera, fiquei um pouco triste em receber tão poucos comentários no último capítulo, me fez pensar que não tem tanta gente curtindo o que tá lendo. :/ Eu fiquei meio desestimulada com isso. _

_Então, encarecidamente, eu peço que, quem gostar ou mesmo quem não gostar, comente o que achou para eu saber onde estou errando/acertando._


	4. Minha nova vida em Miror Town - Parte 2

Visão da Crys.

Depois da minha festa de boas vindas, eu me senti mais encorajada a me acostumar com minha nova vida aqui. A primeira semana depois da minha chegada se passou rapidamente. Eu não perdi tempo em organizar a baderna daquela casa: instituí um quadro de tarefas e algumas regras, além de fazer uma lista dos suprimentos que precisaríamos comprar mensalmente. Os garotos não gostaram muito de ter que reeducar seus hábitos, mas todos concordaram que já estava na hora de dar um basta naquela situação, antes que as aulas começassem.

Mas a mudança não trouxe apenas protestos, todos vibraram ao saber que comeriam refeições decentes e feitas em casa. Se seria eu a cozinhar para todo mundo? Claro que não, né? Eu não me mudei para ser babá de todos esses garotos crescidos. Nós fizemos uma votação e entramos num consenso. Ficou resolvido que cada um cuidaria de seus afazeres pessoais como lavar suas roupas e sua louça, e os afazeres coletivos seriam distribuídos entre todos. Nós criamos algumas "divisões". Eu e o Dia seríamos da_ Divisão Alimentícia_, já que nós éramos os que mais tínhamos jeito para isso. Red, Pearl e Gold ficaram na _Divisão Área Externa_ e seriam responsáveis por cuidar da área externa da casa; isso incluía capinar e controlar a entrada de pragas. Ruby, Silver e Green, da _Divisão Área Interna_, ficaram responsáveis pela manutenção interna da casa, eles cuidariam desde o problema de uma lâmpada queimada, até a limpeza e disposição da mobília. Bill ficou encarregado dos mantimentos, ou seja, da _Divisão administrativa._

A segunda semana foi uma espécie de teste para essa nova organização. Nos primeiros dias os meninos ainda estavam bem acomodados, mas eu fiz questão de supervisionar as tarefas deles. E eles se tornaram bem mais produtivos quando eu avisei que a quantidade e a qualidade da refeição deles seria proporcional ao seu trabalho. Ao final da semana, eu pude notar que tinham criado certa disciplina. Nada que um bom estímulo (ou ameaça) não resolva. Eu sorri satisfeita. Agora eu poderia me concentrar em outro assunto: a volta às aulas.

O tempo passou rapidamente até que fevereiro chegou, e, com ele, nosso retorno às salas de aula também. Eu acordei cedo naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Como será minha nova turma? Será que os professores são bons? Será que me enturmarei facilmente? Eu não podia evitar de me perguntar isso.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Srta. Crystal. – a voz do Dia me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

-Ah, Dia... – eu o percebi no canto da cozinha. Ele sorriu gentilmente, colocando um bolo sobre a mesa. – Eu já te disse para não me tratar com tanta formalidade.

-Mas a Srta. Crystal é a Srta. Crystal. – ele me olhou humildemente.

Eu suspirei, mas era impossível ficar chateada com o Dia.

-Você pode me chamar apenas de Crys.

-... – ele olhou para mim, um tanto incerto.

-Ora, vamos. Não é tão difícil. Eu vou te deixar me chamar assim por enquanto, mas prometa que vai se esforçar para me chamar apenas de Crys. – eu sorri para ele, colocando o último prato na mesa.

-Tá! – ele sorriu de volta.

Eu olhei para a mesa feita. O Dia me ajudara a preparar um café-da-manhã bem reforçado.

-A mesa está pronta! – gritei no corredor. No mesmo instante, os garotos colocaram a cabeça para fora de seus quartos. Eu ri um pouco com aquilo. Eles pareciam até um bando de suricates.

Depois de terminar a refeição e sair de casa, andamos até a estação de metrô mais próxima. Fiquei um pouco sem jeito de ir para escola cercada por sete garotos; aquilo chamava muita atenção e algumas pessoas na rua cochichavam quando nos viam, mas, o que eu podia fazer?

Chegamos ao colégio. Era realmente enorme, dois prédios acoplados abrigavam os ensinos fundamentais, e, vizinho a eles, o havia o enorme prédio do ensino médio. Ao nos aproximarmos do terceiro prédio, nosso grupo rapidamente se dispersou. Percebi um aglomerado de pessoas que, a julgar pelas aparências, deviam estar conferindo suas classes. Eu me aproximei cautelosamente.

-2-C? - Consegui vislumbrar meu nome em uma das listas. E, procurando nomes conhecidos pela lista, encontrei os do Green e do Red. Que bom! Ao menos eu teria meus senpais para me dar apoio.

Apesar de ser mais nova, eu tinha pulado um ano pelo meu desempenho excepcional na escola. É verdade que ser a mais nova da sala me deixaria um pouco nervosa, mas, ao menos, ter o Red e o Green como colegas de turma seria melhor do que ter o Gold como um...

-Legal, -disse o Dia - estou na sala do Pearl e do Ruby! – ele correu para perto deles.

-Mais um ano, sem dupla... - resmungou o Ruby. Tentei imaginar o porquê daquilo, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão.

Uma sirene tocou e todos os alunos começaram a caminhar na direção da quadra do colégio. Eu segui o fluxo.

Na quadra, havia sido preparada uma apresentação sobre o colégio, seu histórico, sua parceria com a universidade e seu destaque na região. Eu fiquei surpresa com alguns dados. É claro que eu sabia da fama dessa escola, esse tinha sido um dos motivos por eu ter me matriculado. Mas eu não sabia que a escola/universidade oferecia tantas oportunidades de bolsas, iniciação científica e intercâmbios. Posso apostar que meus olhos brilharam quando eu vi as fotos dos laboratórios de pesquisa.

Eu tinha feito uma decisão acertada em vir estudar aqui! Agora era só manter minhas notas altas e eu já estaria a meio caminho andado de ter uma boa vida profissional!

-Hã? – fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando alguém esbarrou em mim.

-Me desculpa! – uma garota que parecia ter uma idade parecida com a minha se desculpou. Seu uniforme estava visivelmente fora de ordem; ela dobrara as mangas e não usava a gravata de forma alinhada.

-Tudo bem. – eu respondi

-Heh! – ela deu uma batidinha no meu ombro e abriu um largo sorriso e correu para um lugar na frente da quadra, de onde outra garota acenava para ela.

A cerimônia de boas vindas prosseguiu calmamente. Ao menos até convidarem o representante estudantil ao palco. Um monte de saudações ecoaram quando a figura do Red apareceu ali. A julgar por aquela reação, ele devia ser popular.

-Cahan! – ele limpou a garganta, um pouco sem jeito. Estava visivelmente pouco à vontade no palco. – E, então, o Miror High dá por iniciado mais um ano letivo. Sejam bem vindos!

Uma salva de palmas ecoou e uma voz que reconheci como a do Gold gritou um "É isso aí!" do meio da multidão. Os alunos pareciam bem animados.

Após a cerimônia de abertura, os alunos começaram a se levantar e ir em direção a suas classes. Eu os acompanhei e entrei no prédio do ensino médio. As salas do segundo ano ficavam no primeiro andar. Avistei a 2-C: era a penúltima sala do corredor. Entrei na sala, que ainda não estava completamente cheia, e pude avistar o Green sentado próximo à janela, no fundo da classe. Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu acenei de volta. Sentei na mesma fileira que ele, mas na primeira banca. Era bom sentar o mais próximo possível do professor.

-Olá, turma! – uma mulher muito bonita e com um ar elegante entrou na sala.

Ou, no caso, professora.

-Eu sou Cynthia, e serei a professora de física e a responsável pela classe de vocês. Aos novatos, é um prazer conhecê-los. Espero que se sintam acolhidos! E, aos veteranos, bem-vindos de volta! – ela sorriu radiantemente.

Tive a impressão de ter visto alguns garotos suspirarem.

-Agora, deixem-me dar alguns avisos: Alguns de vocês já sabem que a nossa escola tem uma didática diferenciada de pedir trabalhos em dupla. Algumas pesquisas realizadas na Miror University demonstram que a divisão de tarefas entre uma dupla estimula uma maior responsabilidade, solidariedade e confiança entre os alunos. – ela tentava explicar para nós, novatos, a razão por trás da escolha desse método de ensino.

- A novidade deste ano é que nós, professores, escolheremos os alunos que formarão as duplas. Também haverá rotatividade de duplas. Ou seja, as duplas serão trocadas de períodos em períodos.

Pude ouvir um protesto geral na classe.

-Isso foi decidido pela direção para promover uma integração maior entre os alunos. Tentem aceitar isso como uma coisa boa, garotos. Vocês vão sair um pouco da sua zona de conforto, mas serão capazes de ficar mais próximos de outras pessoas e de descobrir muitas coisas interessantes. – a turma ainda resmungava - Além disso, na vida, nós teremos que lidar com todos os tipos de pessoa. Então, não custa nada, desde já, colocar isso em prática.

A sala tinha um ar mal-humorado, mas havia relaxado um pouco. Eu, sinceramente, estava satisfeita. Para mim, era o primeiro dia de aula e dificilmente eu conseguiria uma dupla com facilidade, então, aquilo caiu como uma luva.

-Inicialmente, eu decidi fazer um sorteio para determinar as duplas. – ela voltou a falar - Durante o festival cultural, será aberta uma exceção e vocês poderão escolher seus parceiros. - ela fez uma pausa, e pegou uma pequena urna que trouxera consigo - Agora, faremos o sorteio.

Deixei minha mente desligar um pouco enquanto a professora chamava nomes desconhecidos.

-A srta. Crystal Starly...

Inconscientemente, corrigi a minha postura enquanto assisti ansiosa a profa. tirar a outra ficha da caixa.

-Fará dupla com a srta. Blue Birch.

Blue Birch, anotei mentalmente. Que bom ter ficado junto com outra garota! Será bem mais fácil de conversar e de marcar os trabalhos dessa forma.

Após terminar o sorteio, a profa. Cynthia começou a sua aula. Depois dela, tivemos aulas com a profa. Lorelei.

Assim que a sirene indicando o intervalo tocou, mais da metade da sala se levantou rapidamente e saiu apressada pelo corredor. Eu fiquei surpresa com aquilo e perguntei à garota sentada ao meu lado o que estava acontecendo. Ela sorriu, dizendo que era normal isso acontecer porque os pudins da cantina eram realmente deliciosos e vinham em edição limitada. (N/A: referência a _My Boss My Hero_) É, esse pessoal da cidade grande realmente era mais excêntrico do que eu pensava...

Enquanto guardava o meu livro na mochila, percebi a aproximação de alguém.

-Hey! –uma garota alta, com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, sorria simpaticamente para mim - Você deve ser a Crystal, não? Eu sou Blue, sua dupla neste semestre. - Ela era tão linda! Parecia uma modelo.

Aliás, eu podia jurar que eu já tinha visto aquele rosto antes em algum lugar. Onde será que foi?

-Sou sim. Prazer em conhecê-la, Blue. – eu sorri de volta. Diferentemente do Gold, eu prezava as primeiras impressões.

-Prazer!

Alguém entrou bruscamente na sala e nós viramos o rosto para olhar.

-Bluu! – a menina que trombara em mim mais cedo gritou da porta. – Vamos almoçar!

-Ah, oi, Sapph! – ela acenou para a garota e fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

-Ah, você é a garota em que eu esbarrei! - ela apontou para mim, alarmada. – Desculpa! – ela juntou as mãos e baixou a cabeça, num pedido um tanto espalhafatoso de desculpas.

-A-Ah! Não se preocupe com aquilo! – eu tentei tranquilizá-la – Eu não me machuquei, nem nada. Pode ficar tranquila.

-Se é assim, então tudo bem. – ela voltou à sua postura normal e me mostrou um grande sorriso.

-Hm... – Blue olhou de mim para ela – Vocês parecem já se conhecer, mas irei apresenta-las mesmo assim. Sapph, esta é a Crystal, minha nova dupla. Crys, esta é a Sapphire, ela é estudante do primeiro ano.

-Prazer, Sapphire! – eu sorri simpaticamente.

-Prazer, Crys! – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

-Então, Crys, podemos te chamar assim de agora em diante, certo?! – Blue perguntou.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

-Ótimo! – ela sorriu satisfeita - Crys, você não quer lanchar conosco? Tem um lugar fora do prédio, perto do jardim, super bacana. Nós sempre vamos até lá nos intervalos.

-Hm... Tudo bem. – seria bom tentar me enturmar. E elas pareciam pessoas legais também.

Quando saímos da sala, eu pude notar que algumas pessoas nos seguiam com o olhar.

-Oi, Blue. –um garoto a cumprimentou timidamente.

-Olá, darling! – ela deu uma piscadela na direção dele e eu notei que o garoto ficou tão emocionado que seu olho se encheu d'água.

-A-Ahn... Blue, eu acho que aquele garoto gosta de você. – falei ainda olhando para o garoto que agora tinha uma expressão de êxtase, como se tivesse encontrado o nirvana.

-Eu sei, baby. Ele e metade da escola. – ela sorriu confiante.

Eu pisquei os olhos, surpresa com a descoberta. Puxa, realmente ser popular era outra realidade... Eu estava me sentindo em um desses animes colegiais.

-Olá, Sapphire! – um garoto se curvou à nossa frente de forma tão respeitosa que eu fiquei pasma.

-Yo! – ela deu um tapinha nas costas do garoto. O garoto se levantou com uma expressão lisonjeada.

-Eu vou treinar bastante até ser digno de uma batalha com você, senpai! – ele saiu entusiasmado, após se curvar mais uma vez, em despedida.

-S-Senpai? – eu perguntei confusa – Ele não parecia mais novo que você...

- É. Na verdade, ele é mais velho do que eu. Hehe – ela ria sem jeito, uma mão coçando a cabeça – Mas ele é meu kouhai no dojo.

-Você faz artes marciais? – perguntei surpresa. Ela parecia tão delicada... É verdade que tinha maneiras meio bruscas, mas eu nunca presumiria que ela seria veterana em um dojo.

-Sim, um pouco de tudo. – ela sorriu largamente – Minha meta atual é ser forte o suficiente para derrubar um urso só com as mãos.

E-Eu não sabia o que responder àquilo. Sério, eu nunca tinha pensado que alguém no mundo pudesse ter uma meta como essa. ...E eu acho que eu nunca ia querer entrar numa briga com a Sapphire.

Ela continuou a me olhar, então me senti obrigada a dizer algo.

-Boa sorte com sua meta! – eu fiz um sinal de positivo e sorri para ela. Espero que o sorriso não tenha saído muito estranho.

-Ahah, muito obrigada! – ela encolheu os ombros e se contorceu de uma maneira que era meiga demais para alguém que tinha acabado de falar que queria derrubar um urso com as mãos.

Quando chegamos ao campado livre que rodeava a parte traseira do prédio, Sapphire saiu correndo na direção de uma enorme árvore.

-O que estão esperando? Venham! – ela chamava, animada – Aqui tá ótimo!

Blue sorriu para mim e eu entendi o que ela estava pensando. Nós corremos até lá e nos sentamos sob a árvore. Estava realmente agradável ali, a sombra e a brisa daquela árvore davam o plano de fundo perfeito para relaxar enquanto lanchávamos.

-É um lugar bem tranquilo. – eu disse depois de terminar minha refeição. Um vento suave acariciava meu rosto, me fazendo relaxar. – Acho que até quase consigo esquecer das dores-de-cabeça que os garotos me causam... – falei mais para mim mesma.

-Que garotos? – perguntou Sapphire, enfiando um onigiri na boca.

-Ah. Sobre isso... – eu sorri sem graça, ao perceber que elas tinham ouvido o que eu disse - É que eu moro com o meu irmão, e ele meio que cuida de uma "república". Ele tem sete inquilinos e eles são todos garotos que estudam aqui. Talvez vocês conheçam alguns deles. – eu olhei para Blue - O Green e o Red estão na mesma turma que nós, Blue. E talvez a Sapphire conheça o Diamond, o Pearl, o Silver, o Gold ou o -

-Eu conheço o Silver! Nós somos amigos muito próximos. – Blue me interrompeu - E conheço o Red e o Green também! Os conheço desde criança. O Red é um pouco bobo, mas é uma pessoa bem legal e honesta; já o Green é uma pessoa bem incomum, eu diria que ele é... Hm...– ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa - ...um tanto difícil.

-Eu conheço todos eles! – Sapphire sorriu – Green e Red não são da minha turma, mas são meus senpais do dojo. Eu os respeito muito! – seu rosto então assumiu uma expressão de curiosidade - Mas eu acho que você não mencionou o sétimo garoto, quem é? – ela perguntou, mordendo uma maçã.

-Ah, ele é um tipo bem peculiar... – me lembrei do único garoto que eu ainda não havia mencionado - É o Ruby.

Tchak!

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu só consegui capturar a visão de uma Sapphire muito irritada, com a mão completamente suja. Pedaços da maçã jaziam no chão.

-Ruby? Aquele idiota da minha sala..? – ela tinha uma feição um tanto obscura.

-Bem, ele é do primeiro ano, é possível que seja da sua sala... – falei um pouco assustada com a atitude dela.

-Aquela pessoa desprezível..! – ela parecia imersa em pensamentos.

-Por que tanta raiva, Sapph? – Blue perguntou, curiosa. Ela não se assustara com a atitude da outra. Provavelmente estava acostumada com a personalidade forte da amiga?

-A professora nos obrigou a fazer dupla juntos e, quando eu me aproximei dele, ele me mandou tomar um banho e "_de preferência, demorado_". – ela fez uma careta, imitando o garoto - O idiota ainda teve a audácia de me indicar uma marca de shampoo! – ela se levantou revoltada. - Quem ele acha que é para falar assim comigo? Aquele grande imbecil arrogante!

Fiquei um pouco pasma com aquilo tudo. Agora podia imaginar o porquê do Ruby ter dito aquilo de não conseguir ter uma dupla...

_Imaginação da Crys_

_Primário:_

_-Ruby, o Joey gostaria de ser sua dupla. – disse a professora, se aproximando ao lado de um garotinho de boné._

_-Eu não quero! Ele vive enfiando o dedo no nariz e pegando no lanche sem lavar as mãos. Eca! E ainda tem aquele rato de estimação feio dele..._

_Assim, o pequeno Joey abandonou a sala, ainda com o dedo no nariz, com o coração ofendido e lágrimas no rosto._

_-Meu rato é diferente dos outros ratos. Ele é top de linha!_

_(N/A: Alguém sacou a piada? Joey? Rato? Rattata? xD)_

_Secundário:_

_-Ruby, que tal nós dois formarmos uma dupla? – perguntou uma garota de longos cabelos timidamente._

_-Eu não quero fazer dupla com você! Você não penteia o cabelo para vir à escola e vive coçando a cabeça. Qual é a garantia de que não tem piolhos?_

_A garota começou a chorar e saiu desconsolada. No outro dia, apareceu com o cabelo bem curto._

_Fim da imaginação da Crys_

Ruby, seu malvado! Pobre Sapphire! Me uni à Blue, que acariciava a cabeça da garota para tranquilizá-la. Ao me aproximar mais, senti um cheiro forte e enjoativo. Eu tinha certeza que Blue deveria ter sentido isso também e, quando meu olhar cruzou com o dela, eu tive certeza que compartilhávamos o mesmo pensamento. Ela realmente precisava lavar a cabeça!

-Hm, que interessante... A Sapph preocupada com algo que não sejam ursos ou o dojo... Você gostou dele, não é? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Sapphire imediatamente ergueu os olhos, sua face estava vermelha e ela tinha uma expressão indignada. Ela ia protestar, mas a sirene soou repentinamente, sinalizando o fim do intervalo.

-Bem, parece que está na nossa hora. – Falei, levantando. Elas fizeram o mesmo; Sapphire ainda contrariada e Blue rindo.

Nós voltamos ao prédio, nos despedimos da Sapphire e caminhamos até nossa sala. Quando entramos na turma, eu pude notar alguns olhares fazerem seu percurso até nós. Mas eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque, pouco tempo depois, um homem alto e mal-encarado entrou na sala, fazendo com que toda a turma se aquietasse.

-Para quem não sabe ainda, eu sou Surge. LT Surge. Serei o professor de inglês de vocês esse ano. – ele dizia, enquanto circulava pela sala, analisando cada aluno. – Meu lema é: aluno bom é aluno disciplinado. Não tolerarei conversas paralelas e piadinhas na minha classe. E, se eu fosse um de vocês, não pensaria em me contrariar: eu posso ser bem persistente quando desafiado, e não digo não a uma batalha. As consequências para aquele que se colocar no meu caminho podem ser bem severas...

Nossa, do jeito que ele fala, parece até que está num campo de guerra... Ele se aproximou de dois alunos na primeira fila que estavam cochichando, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

-Quando estiverem nos corredores, eu estarei de olho. Quando estiverem lanchando, eu estarei de olho. Quando estiverem indo para casa, eu estarei de olho. Até mesmo nos seus sonhos, eu estarei de olho. (N/A: referência a _Todo mundo odeia o Chris_)

Eu podia jurar que vi os garotos ficarem completamente brancos.

-Saibam que sou influente, de um jeito que vocês não compreenderiam. – ele continuou, voltando ao centro da sala. – Agora, começaremos nossa aula. – ele bateu no quadro.

Depois daquele discurso de guerra, ele começou sua aula e, eu não sei se por causa da tensão ou se por causa do seu método de ensino, eu fiquei um pouco perdida. Quando faltavam quinze minutos para o fim da aula, ele nos dispensou com a justificativa de que precisava resolver um problema. Eu fiquei feliz por ele não ter dado detalhes sobre esse "problema", porque, do jeito que ele falou, não parecia que era boa coisa...

Arrumei meu material e acompanhei Blue até o andar de baixo. Red passou por nós, dizendo que esperaria por mim e pelos meninos no pátio da escola. Eu não vi sinal do Green, talvez ele já tivesse ido.

Enquanto esperávamos Sapphire e os meninos saírem, um grupo de garotos da nossa sala passou comentando:

-Você viu aquele professor? – um deles falava sombriamente - Segundo fontes seguras, ele já esteve no maior presídio do país, e não foi como policial...

-Não! Sério, cara?- disse outro, impressionado.

-É... E, segundo minhas fontes, sabe por que ele foi parar lá?

-Por quê? – o outro perguntou com uma voz tensa.

-Ninguém sabe ao certo. – o menino respondeu, trollando o outro – Mas ele sempre conta uma história diferente toda vez que perguntam. Há quem diga que ele pertence a um grupo de mafiosos, há quem diga que ele faz parte de uma seita... Mas todos concordam num ponto: é ele quem faz o serviço "braçal".

-E por que ele seria professor numa escola como essa?

-Talvez seja um tipo de disfarce, talvez seja uma forma de obter informações... – o garoto tinha uma expressão sombria.

-Ugh! Então, vou tentar não me encrencar com ele. Ninguém sabe do que ele é capaz...

-É, é bom manter distância de pessoas desse tipo.

Eles se distanciaram e viraram o corredor. Eu olhei pasmada para Blue, tinha certeza que ela também escutara aquilo tudo.

-Você ouviu aquilo, Blue?

-Ouvi, mas não esquenta com isso, não, Crys. Boatos como esse surgem sempre que um novo professor entra na escola... Você sabia que fizeram o mesmo com a Profa. Cynthia? Diziam que ela era uma agente secreta do governo. Mas, francamente, eu não acredito nesses boatos...

-Ah – suspirei – Se é assim com todo professor, então fico mais tranquila. - Mas que ele é assustador, é.

A sirene que anunciava o fim das aulas soou estridente entre nós.

-Vamos, Crys! O pessoal já tá saindo. – Blue me puxou para dentro da sala do primeiro ano, quando viu o professor sair pelo corredor – Hey, Sapph!

-Bluu! - ela respondeu animada. – E Crys! – ela sorriu ao me notar.

-Oi, Sapph! – meus olhos cruzaram a sala ao ver o Ruby sair de sala, calado, sem se despedir de ninguém. Achei aquilo estranho, mas minha atenção foi tomada quando vi o Dia sentado ali perto - Oi, Dia!

Ele estava distraído, olhando para o nada. ...Ou seria para uma garota que estava na primeira fileira? Como ele não pareceu me ouvir, eu o chamei de novo.

-Dia?

Ele lentamente virou o rosto para mim, um tanto confuso. Eu o tirei de seus pensamentos?

-Olá, Srta. Crystal. – ele respondeu.

-Blue, deixa eu te apresentar o Diamond. Blue, Dia. – fiz menção a cada um, enquanto falava - Dia, Blue.

-Hello, Dia! I'm Blue. – disse Blue com um típico sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente, o que o fez corar um pouco.

-P-prazer. G-Glad to meet you. – Tive que conter um sorriso, ele ficava muito fofo tentando falar inglês.

-Cadê o Pearl, Dia? Eu pensei que vocês estivessem sempre juntos. – perguntei procurando o outro garoto pela sala.

-Ah, ele deve ter saído na frente... – ele tinha uma expressão que não sinalizava muita certeza.

-Dia! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Pearl surgiu na porta da sala – Eu estava quase na saída quando me dei conta de que você não estava respondendo às minhas perguntas. Se esqueceu de que combinamos ensaiar depois da aula?

-A-Ah, eu já vou! Tchau, meninas! Até mais, Srta. Crystal. – ele se levantou, enfiando o material na bolsa e se apressando até o amigo.

- Ah, oi, Crystal, Sapphire... – ele mudou um pouco de tom quando percebeu nossa presença, mas logo voltou a repreender o amigo quando este se aproximou - Francamente, você é muito distraído... – ele dizia quando os dois sumiram pelo corredor.

-Acho que já podemos ir, não é? – disse Blue.

-Sim, vamos. Os meninos devem estar todos no pátio também. – respondi.

Eu voltei para casa na companhia dos meninos, eles conversavam sem parar sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Aquilo era bom. Aquele sentimento de juventude que eles exalavam era contagiante e eu não podia deixar de sorrir.

Ao final do dia, eu olhei para o céu pela janela do meu quarto. As estrelas brilhavam timidamente. Hoje tinha sido, sem dúvidas, um dia incomum. Mas eu até que gostava disso, de ser surpreendida pela vida.

- Oh! – soltei uma exclamação.

Outra surpresa! Uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu.

-Já que é assim, eu tenho um desejo: doe-nos um pouco do seu poder para que todos as páginas de nossas vidas sejam preenchidas de surpresas!

E, sorrindo satisfeita, eu fui dormir.


	5. Como não aproveitar seu feriadão - Pt 1

_**Pessoal, realmente me desculpem pela longa ausência (embora não tenha passado mais de dois meses), eu passei por um duro final de período na universidade. E eu descobri que aquelas lendas sobre Finais de Período são realmente verdade! Bem, agora estou em um breve recesso e tive um tempo melhor para me organizar. Aqui está a primeira parte do capítulo da Sapphire, espero trazer o resto em breve.**_

* * *

Eram seis da manhã, início de maio. Já fazia cerca de três meses desde que as aulas tinham começado e tínhamos conhecido a Crys. Durante esses meses, eu, ela e Blue ficamos bastante próximas. Nós sempre marcávamos de dormir uma na casa das outras. Sim, uma na casa das outras. Eu e Blue morávamos juntas já fazia cerca de dois anos... Crys ficou tão surpresa quando descobriu que somos primas! E mais ainda quando descobriu que moramos sozinhas, sem nenhum adulto cuidando de nós.

Os pais da Blue moravam no exterior e ela sentia muita falta deles. Quando eu a perguntava porque ela tinha escolhido morar aqui comigo, e não lá com eles, ela disfarçava e dizia que era aqui onde ela queria estar desde o começo. Mas eu suspeitava de que tinha algo a mais ali. Alguma coisa a ver com o incidente que ocorreu na sua infância...

Quanto a mim, eu sempre vivi tranquila com o meu pai na minha cidade natal, onde ele administra uma reserva arqueológica e ambiental. Eu cresci lá, envolta por natureza, ajudando meu pai em suas pesquisas. Mas ele não estava satisfeito com isso. Ele achava que eu não podia crescer ali, sem contato com outros jovens ou ir à escola. Eu reclamei com ele, dizendo que estava satisfeita do jeito que estava. Mas ele respondeu "Não, você não entende. Você ainda precisa ver o mundo."

Depois disso, ele preparou tudo para eu vir morar aqui. A Blue já morava sozinha há algum tempo. Tinha sido emancipada muito cedo e era muito desenrolada. Por isso, ele pediu a ela que me ajudasse a me adaptar por aqui.

No começo foi muito difícil me acostumar com a cidade e com a escola. As pessoas eram tão diferentes! Não que eu tivesse convivido com muitas pessoas na reserva... Mas até mesmo os bichos eram diferentes! E eu me sentia muito só...

Isso foi mudando pouco a pouco com o apoio da Blue. Ela me mostrou coisas interessantes como a praça da cidade e o aquário, e me apresentou à televisão e aos videogames. E tudo ficou melhor quando adotamos o Rono, nosso cachorro de estimação.

Um ano depois, eu descobri o dojo. Eu me inscrevi lá, com o objetivo de ficar mais forte para conseguir derrotar um urso com as minhas mãos vazias. Assim, eu poderia proteger melhor a mim e a outras pessoas, e não deixaria que aquele acidente se repetisse... Eu entrei lá com essa meta, mas nunca esperava que aprender artes marciais pudesse ser tão divertido! Lá eu sentia que me encaixava em algum lugar. Foi lá também que conheci o Red e o Green, que são meus veteranos e amigos. Eles me apoiaram muito nos meus treinos, e, hoje, nós três somos assistentes do sensei.

Agora, parando para pensar, já tinham acontecido tantas coisas desde que eu cheguei aqui! E eu já tinha me adaptado a muitas coisas que nunca pensei que iria. Mas tinha uma coisa com a qual eu não conseguia me acostumar: as viagens da Blue. Por causa do seu trabalho como modelo, ela sempre precisou se deslocar muito, e, nesses momentos, eu ficava sozinha no apartamento. Eu até entendo que aquele emprego era importante para ela, tanto a ponto dela se sujeitar a viver com uma dupla identidade, mas eu não gostava de ficar sozinha. E agora ia viajar por um mês! Blue nunca tinha passado tanto tempo fora num trabalho. Ela até explicou que era uma oportunidade única que tinha surgido e que ela não podia perder.

OK. Mas um mês inteiro?

-Tchau, Sapph! – Blue acenou já na porta. Ela usava óculos escuros e carregava uma mala azul. Parecia um tanto apressada.

-Tchau. Boa viagem. – respondi relutantemente, enterrando o rosto numa almofada do sofá.

-Ah, vamos, não fique assim. Eu já te expliquei a situação, não foi?

-É, mas eu não posso evitar ficar assim. – falei contrariada.

Ela deixou a mala de lado por um tempo e se aproximou.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Você já conhece a cidade muito bem agora, e vai conseguir se virar bem sem mim. E, logo, logo, eu estarei de volta. Você vai ver, esse mês vai passar num piscar de olhos! – ela piscou para mim.

-...

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela sorriu confortadoramente, me abraçando.

Eu sorri também. A confiança que ela transmitia era contagiante.

-Opa! Está tarde! - Ela olhou para o relógio e voltou à porta - Tenho que me apressar para pegar o trem. Não se esqueça do que eu te disse mais cedo! Você lembra tudinho?

-Hm... A chave reserva está embaixo do vaso de flores; tem comida congelada para uma semana, tem dinheiro de emergência debaixo do colchão; se alguém perguntar por você, você foi visitar seus pais; te manter informada diariamente sobre tudo que acontecer; manter um olho extra na situação da Crys e do Gold... Cuidar do Silver. Me assegurar de que Red e Green sintam sua falta. Hm... – cocei a cabeça, pensativa - Acho que é isso. Mas não posso garantir os três últimos.

-Os três últimos não são tão importantes quanto o que você omitiu de propósito: eu preciso que você mantenha o Ruby sob vigilância constante. – ela me encarava com uma mão na cintura.

-Por quê? Eu já disse que não quero ficar por perto daquele garoto!

-Eu tenho a suspeita de que ele pode estar perto de descobrir minha outra identidade... Outro dia ele me disse que eu parecia com uma modelo. Você entende o nível de perigo? É uma questão de vida ou morte! – ela tinha um tom suspeito. Porque de 100% das vezes que ela usava esse tom, 90% era mentira. Olhei desconfiada para ela.

-Quê? Você não acredita em mim? – ela parecia chocada e tinha algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos – Se eu for descoberta, sabe-se lá que chantagens eu não posso sofrer. E se formos obrigadas a nos mudar daqui? – ela juntou as mãos num ato que parecia saído de uma peça de teatro.

Mas, é, ela tocou num ponto delicado... Em nenhuma circunstância nós podíamos deixar isso acontecer, mesmo que isso significasse vigiar o Ruby 24h por dia. Como diria minha outra prima, "As quests mais importantes para o andamento do plot são as mais difíceis".

-Ok, Drama Queen. Tá certo. Eu aceito o desafio.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Estarei de volta dentro de um mês. Tchauzinho! – ela cantarolou enquanto fechava a porta.

Olhei para a porta fechada. Agora estávamos só Rono e eu.

-Agora, onde eu estava antes disso? Ah, sim...

Cobertor, ok. Sorvete, ok. Chocolate, ok. Pipoca, ok. Documentários, seriados, desenhos animados e filmes em DVD, ok.

-Kit mini hibernação completo! - Sem a Blue por perto, os dias ficariam menos agitados. Seríamos só eu e o Rono, e muitos filmes, jogos e sessões de mangá.

- Serão quatro longos dias... - Suspirei fundo.

A maioria dos lugares que frequento, como o dojo, também fecharão nesse feriado. Por que a Blue tinha que viajar justo no feriadão? Se fosse no meio da semana, eu pelo menos teria a escola para me distrair...

Agora, sem ela, o silêncio já era perceptível no apartamento. Até o Rono estava mais quieto. Acho que a presença dela realmente faz falta, afinal.

-Bem, de nada adianta reclamar, né Rono? – Me sentei no amontoado de almofadas que tinha preparado mais cedo. – Vamos à nossa sessão.

Comecei pelos filmes que eu mais gostava: O livro da selva, O rei dragão e Irmão Panda. Chorei novamente com "Meu cachorro Snif" e "Hachi – Sempre a seu lado". Tentei assistir alguns filmes que a Blue tinha recomendado, eu até assisti os dois primeiros até perceber que os dois casais protagonistas eram bem parecidos: um garoto perfeccionista e uma garota simplista. Fiquei um tanto desconfiada com aquilo, seria alguma indireta? Procurei as caixas dos outros filmes para ler as sinopses e percebi que todos seguiam o mesmo estilo. Desculpa, Blue, mas eu não vou cair nessa.

-Bem, então vamos aos jogos! – peguei o controle e já ia ligar o videogame, quando ouvi minha barriga roncar.

Olhei para o relógio da parede. Nossa! Já se passaram umas dez horas desde que a Blue foi embora... Se todos os dias forem assim, até que o feriado vai passar rápido!

-Está com fome, Rono? – sorri para ele, que logo se levantou à menção da palavra "fome" – Então, vamos comer um Mega Combo Especial III? Espero que tenhamos carne na geladeira...

Caminhei até a cozinha e fiquei surpresa ao encontrar um bilhete da Blue no congelador, dizendo "Nada de mega combos. Nossa dispensa não está cheia o suficiente para você passar o mês assim. Trate de ser econômica ou vá para a casa da Crys". Um desenho dela mesma piscando um olho encerrava o bilhete.

-Ela realmente é persistente. – falei amassando o bilhete – Você vai ver, Blu! Eu sobreviverei sem nem precisar cogitar ir à casa da Crys!

Agora vejamos o que tem dentro do freezer... Hm... Potes de comida congelada para até 7 dias. Acho que vou começar por aqui. Peguei o pote "Dia 1". E o Rono olhou entristecido para mim.

-É, amigo, acho que hoje você vai ter que comer ração...

Já eram nove da noite e fazia três horas que eu jogava "A lenda de Zilda – A espada celestial". Eu estava batalhando com um chefe dificílimo com minha última vida, quando o telefone tocou, fazendo com que eu me distraísse e levasse um golpe K.O. na mesma hora.

-E-Eu perdi... – olhei desacreditada para a tela da tevê. Meu último coração! Vou ter que entrar na Dungeon de novo!

Triiiim – o telefone insistiu novamente

-Quem é o infeliz que ligou no meio da minha batalha decisiva?! – levantei irritada, fazendo o Rono sair assustado da minha frente.

Peguei o telefone e esperei que a pessoa do outro lado da linha se pronunciasse.

-Alô, é da casa da Blue? - uma voz masculina perguntou.

Uh. Um garoto ligando a essas horas atrás da Blue... Isso é suspeito.

-Sim, mas ela não está, e não vai estar por um bom tempo. Se você quiser falar com ela, ligue para o seu número pessoal.

Eu estava prestes a desligar o telefone quando ele me interrompeu.

-Sapphire, é você?!

-Sim? – perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha, um tanto incerta. Por que um desconhecido sabia o meu nome? A não ser que não fosse um desconhecido.

-Por que você atendeu o telefone da casa da Blue? – ele parecia surpreso do outro lado da linha.

Espera, eu estava começando a reconhecer aquela voz... Franzi a testa.

-Ruby?

-Right. Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta...

_Por. Que. Ele. Tem. O. Nosso. Telefone?_

_...Blue!_

-Porque nós vivemos juntas?! – tentei responder o óbvio. Agora, por que _ele_ está ligando a essas horas atrás dela?

-E eu pensando que ela gostava do Green! – Ele tinha um tom chocado.

Hã? De onde ele tirou isso? É claro que ela gosta dele. ...Eu acho.

-Eu não consigo ver o que isso tem a ver com essa conversa... – respondi confusa.

-D-Desculpe, eu apenas fiquei muito surpreso. Não é que eu tenha nada contra duas garotas viverem juntas, m-mas vocês ainda são colegiais!

Senti o sangue subir a minha cabeça, quando entendi o que ele estava imaginando.

-Nós somos primas, idiota! – eu gritei agitada.

-Aaaah. Então era isso... Desculpa.

-Desculpa uma ova! Como você reagiria se eu pensasse uma coisa dessas de você e... do Gold, hein?!

-Não. Simplesmente não. – a voz dele se tornou um pouco mais sombria.

-Tarde demais, já imaginei agora.

-Não imagine!

-Viu? Agora você sabe como eu me senti.

-Eu já pedi desculpas.

-Ok, ok. – era melhor deixar essa passar. Tinha algo que estava me incomodando mais. –De qualquer forma, por que você está ligando para Blue?

-Ah, isso... – ele fez uma pequena pausa – Na verdade, ela insistiu que eu ligasse para esse número no primeiro dia do feriadão, às 21 horas.

Blue conseguia ser realmente precisa quando queria. Principalmente nos seus planos.

-Então quer dizer que ela não está? – sua voz parecia instigada – Que estranho... E você disse que não vai estar por um bom tempo? Isso é mais estranho ainda...

Opa, ele estava suspeitando de algo? Bem que ela disse!

-Não tem nada de estranho! – me apressei em avisar – Ela apenas foi visitar seus parentes que estão doentes, é isso!

-Mas se vocês são primas, você não deveria ter ido também?

Droga, ele era esperto. Pensei numa desculpa rápida.

-Mas nós não podíamos deixar o Rono sozinho em casa! Então decidimos que uma de nós ficaria.

-Aaaah – ele parecia estar acreditando – Mas quem é Rono?

Eu coloquei a mão nas têmporas. Essa conversa já estava rendendo demais para um simples engano. Eu expliquei que Rono era nosso cachorro e ele pareceu, finalmente, se convencer. Eu suspirei aliviada.

-Mas, hey, já que eu estou falando com você... Não está esquecida do trabalho que o professor Wallace passou, não é?

Ah, o trabalho sobre filmes!

-Claro que não!

-Bem, como dupla, algum dia nós vamos ter que nos reunir para fazer isso. Eu pensei que nós deveríamos aproveitar o feriado para assistir aos filmes.

Hm... Eu não tinha nada contra essa ideia. Não é como se eu tivesse muito que fazer, mesmo...

-Ok, por mim tudo bem.

-Ótimo. Onde nos reunimos?

-Eu não posso deixar o Rono sozinho... – olhei para ele, que agora deitara nas minhas almofadas.

-Então posso ir até aí amanhã?

-Tá. - Eu dei de ombros.

-Então eu irei pela manhã. Eu já aluguei os filmes. Só o que preciso é do seu endereço. - Eu dei meu endereço a ele e me despedi antes que ele começasse a falar de outro assunto.

Finalmente, de volta aos jogos! Eu não me lembro de que horas fui dormir, eu só me lembro de ter sido acordada, no dia seguinte, pelo Rono. Ele saltou em cima de mim e eu me levantei meio atordoada.

-O que houve, Rono? – eu bocejei.

Ele latiu agitado e olhou para a porta. Eu não entendi logo, mas, depois, um flash passou pela minha mente. Corri para a porta e a abri de imediato. No corredor, prestes a ir embora, eu vi uma silhueta conhecida.

* * *

_**Eu estou passando por um período meio sem inspiração ultimamente, mas estou tentando fazer o melhor que posso. Argh, todas as minhas ideias só aparecem à noite e eu me esqueço de tudo quando acordo! E a maioria delas são para capítulos mais à frente... Well, sem mais desculpas. Vou fazer o que puder nesse recesso. Espero que curtam o capítulo. Ele está mais explicativo do que dinâmico, mas eu me diverti escrevendo os diálogos. Vou tentar adicionar mais ação na segunda parte (e mais personagens também!).**_

_**See you there!**_


End file.
